This invention relates generally to a CT scanner and more particularly to a small CT scanner that is particularly adapted for scanning the extremities of a patient.
CT scanners are generally very large, occupying an entire dedicated room. Thus, doctors must refer patients to hospitals for CT scanning. Also, because of the inconvenience and expense, CT scans are not used for extremities in some cases where a CT scan might be helpful.